Network devices are now capable of supporting a wide range of packet sizes. When a client establishes a connection with a server via a device intermediary to the client and the server, the client and the device can establish a first transport layer connection configured to have a first MSS value, while the device and the server can establish a second transport layer connection configured to have a second MSS value different from the first MSS value. As data is received by the device via the first transport layer connection in packets corresponding to the first MSS value, the device may need to resize the packets according to the MSS value of the second transport layer connection when transmitting the received data from the device to the server.